


Buried Alive

by Talliya



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry helps Wolverine out of the the grave he had been buried in by Quicksilver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherrywind101](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cherrywind101).



> I own no rights to X-Men or it's characters.  
> Cherry Yahashii belongs to Cherrywind101  
> This is a story about Cherrywind101's OC Cherry Yahashii and Wolverine from the X-Men. (Was written as an Elf Wishlist Gift.)

Logan woke groggy and sore, a sensation that occurred all to often lately. He slowly opened his eyes and found that he couldn’t see anything but darkness. He could smell loam and the rich smell of freshly cut grass, though the scent was weak. He was lying on something hard and very solid, the smell of pine strong all around him. “Great,” He growled out, “Buried again.”

He extended his claws on one hand and thrust it forward into the small open space he could sense above him. They thunked into the wood of the box he was in and he slid them along the surface until he could feel bits of dirt falling on him. Thankfully the box wasn’t very thick. He brought his other hand into the action and hacked the wood away and began to dig. He had six feet of earth to go through after all before he would be free and capable of breathing properly. He sighed once before resigning himself to the task and hoping he would be able to hold his breath long enough to survive it.

Cherry had gone back to her village to visit the graves of her parents and other people she knew, she spent the morning walking through aisles of marker stones speaking quietly to her friends and her parents. As she was leaving a freshly laid grave erupted, dirt sinking into the ground as grass flew into the air. A clawed hand - a rather familiar clawed hand - poked out of the newly made sinkhole. She blinked for a moment before rushing over, “Wolverine?!”

She looked around the area to make sure no one else was there before she dropped to her knees and gripped his flailing hand, being careful of those sharp tines between his fingers. “Wolverine!” She yelled, hoping he could hear her and know that he now had help.

Logan felt like he was suffocating, the dirt clogging his nose and mouth, seeming to fill his lungs. His hand had met with the air, but he was sinking back into oblivion as his oxygen waned. He felt warm fingers clasp his hand and couldn’t even make himself flinch away, his energy all but gone. He heard his name called, at least he thought he did, it was muffled and he was drowning in dirt. Then his arm was being tugged on… that got through to his brain and he plunged his other arm up, the appendage bursting from the ground in a shower of dirt. But then he went limp as he fell into unconsciousness.

Cherry squeaked as his other hand burst from the ground scant centimeters from her knees, but then both hands flopped uselessly. “Oh no.” She grabbed up the other hand, and with another quick look around to make sure no one had come up in the last few seconds she unfurled her wings. Using the appendages to balance herself as well as extra leverage she began to slowly tug the man from the ground. Well, she tried to at least, but the man was big by himself and he was unlucky enough to also be cased of metal beneath his warm golden skin. She grunted with effort but got nowhere. “Drat!”

She shook her wings back into place and ran for the shed in the distance for a shovel. Thankfully the shed wasn’t locked and she rushed back with her tool to start digging the man out. It took her half an hour to finally get his head free and she panicked as she brushed dirt from his face. “Wolverine?” She lowered her head down as close as she could to his mouth to find out if he was breathing at all, she could feel a slight pulse in his throat, so she had hope. But there was nothing, her eyes grew large and she ran back to the bicycle she had borrowed and grabbed her water bottle and rushed back. She squirted some in his face, cleaning dirt out of his nose.

Logan gasped as water made its way up his nose, he spluttered for a moment before coughing out, “What the bloody~!” He stopped, he could breathe! He could feel a small warm breeze on his face as it dripped water, felt a presence hovering next to him. Slowly he opened his eyes again. He was still mostly in the ground, but he could get himself out now. He saw a pair of tennis shoes and sighed inwardly, he didn’t enjoy explaining himself to people and currently had no way of explaining why he was bursting from the ground in a what he assumed was a graveyard. He slowly tilted his head to look at the person and met familiar blue eyes. “Miss Yahashii?”

Cherry sighed with relief. “I’m so glad you’re okay! What on Earth happened to you? You’re still bruised in places! Or is that just from digging your way out?” She was quick to question the purple bruises covering his wrists and forearms that were slowly fading and the large lump on the back of his head.

“Um, a bit of both probably.” Logan winced, “Had a run-in with the Brotherhood and it didn’t end well apparently.”

Cherry shook her head, “Are you able to get yourself the rest of the way out?”

“Yeah, just give me a second.” Logan closed his eyes and assessed himself quickly before beginning to push and wiggle his way up out of the ground.

Cherry quickly moved out of the way as he struggled from the earth knowing she couldn’t be of any help at the moment. Once he was free she offered her water bottle and he downed it gratefully.

“So, what are you doing out here Miss Yahashii?” Logan was curious, he hadn’t been on a mission for Xavier after all, and hadn’t expected to be attacked by anyone.

“This is the graveyard for my village. I took a couple of weeks off from teaching to come and visit my parents.” She gestured to the side of the yard where two graves were now wreathed in flowers.

“Ahh, well I’m certainly glad you were here.” He shuddered slightly at his near death experience. It wasn’t as if his healing body could miraculously produce oxygen after all.

“You really startled me, I was just heading back when your hand burst from the ground.” She looked him over, “You sure you’re okay?” She knew it was a pointless question really - physically he would be fine in another hour or so. But still, she had to ask.

“Sorry about that. Yes, I’m fine.” He looked around the small graveyard, it was beautifully tended.

“I thought the Brotherhood was gone.” Cherry’s brows drew together on her forehead as she pondered.

“So did I. But apparently Quicksilver isn’t of the same mind. Stupid kid anyway.” He grunted and rose to his feet. “Well, would you mind company for the rest of your trip?”

Cherry blinked at the offer and a light blush stained her cheeks. “Not at all. You’re welcome to accompany me.”

Cherry spent the next three days showing Logan around her small village and talking about a life that seemed forever ago. Then they packed up and headed back to the ‘X Mansion’ as the students had dubbed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I may expand on this later, it doesn't really seem finished yet. I'll probably do something more with the resurgence of the Brotherhood.


End file.
